Almost A Nurse
by KeyBladeKaylah
Summary: this is a story about kanami, she goes to high school and meets new poeple their that becomes her friends. Them again her life is pretty weird and crazy. i really don't know what to say now about this story, but please read and review!


**!almost a nurse?**

disclaimer: i do not own any souces or character kanami from the show scryed or any known sources about kanam or the show.

* * *

"_**... Why do people always hate me? Well, I'll never know that," sighed Kanimi.**_

_**You know this girl was never lucky in her life.**_

_**Actually she's always had bad luck in life...**_

_**As for some people they have family to love...**_

_**Kanimi does not.**_

_**They left her to go to NY.**_

_**But unfortunately they left her alone... **_

_**AS A SERVANT!!**_

_**(since her parents left her with nothing she had to pay their bills from the traveling expenses her parents went on.)**_

_**Kanimi hates the man she puts her hard sweat and tears to work. He has never thanked her for anything. To Kanimi he is a low life back-stabbing, rich bitch. **_

"_**Sweet 16 is coming up soon my lady, What are you planning to do?" Asked Margrin.**_

"_**What could I do? The 'Master' would never let me do something like that," told Kanimi. "What would he give me anyway, a piece of old rotten out damn bread!" Kanimi blurted out. **_

_**Margrin is the lady of the house she's always nice to me, while Master was at work she even lets me take that time off and do something different like hanging out with their handsome son, Nick, Margrin would let us out in the garden and have picnics while master was gone, those were my happiest days of my life... But until master quit his job!! Master thought that he wasn't giving enough attention to nick and Margrin. So I've never got to see Nick that much, which made me so damned pissed!! **_

_**Now as for Nick he is sooo FINE!! He may be a son of a millionaire, but for a fact he never acts like those people nor his mother margin. Now that we never get to see each other, he tries as much to stay away from hid dad. So far i had only seen him once, which was in the hallway, and of course i was in my raggedy clothes mopping the floor, he walks toward me and tells me, " i love you" that is when he kisses me, well it was more than a kiss, it was a passionate one to, French kissing and what not . But then comes in the hallway the "Master" ... That ruined that moment of love. **_

" _**You always have to interrupt me at this moment"! yelled nick.**_

_**And that day i figured out how much nick could be when he was a jerk... That is when i pushed him away from me, and i told him these exact words... " Your a jerk, nick"! Then i ran away, but as i was running down the hallway then the stairs, i could hear Margrin calling my name.. But i never took the chance to look back or stop, i just kept running for the door. **_

_**Master catches up to me, i was so nervous.. But i stopped to see what he would say.. But instead of talking, you see him grab me with his 2 bare hands around my neck, but like he was actually trying to kill me,.**_

"_**Don't you ever kiss my son again or i will actually kill you with my 2 bare hands"!! fumed master.**_

_**He let me go and i walked into the streets never coming back to see nick, Margrin, or master., But Nick was my real first love.. Now i must move on with my life, by first going to college, and get a degree to be a nurse, now college was different story.. **_

_**This college was no ordinary college, it was a college of drama mommas and mayhem! After German class a bunch of girls, well' cool' girls whatever you call them, decide to take me to their happy place, but it was no happy place to me... It was something i would never do in my life, it was a gagging seen, which wasn't pretty.**_

_**I've noticed something always after that class you know the class that teaches you health and to always use protection and what not, they let us go home or when that stupid bell rings and school is over.. Well my home is the school, I've talked to the principal about my story so far and he now he allows me to use the nurses office, which has a heater and a bed, there is also a toilet and a sink! Also he lets me use the cafeteria before all the college kids come here. The reason for that is so i can cook for myself! Which was awesome, this is like so life changing.**_

_**After the first 2 weeks of me being in college the principle gives me a letter at the end of the day. He told me it was from a guy named nick. That was so surprisingly weird to me. When i read that letter all he was telling me was that he wishes i would come back, and how hard his life is now, and apologizing too, you know i actually got a couple of tears from my eyes, but that night when i got that letter the crying when on all night even in my sleep.**_

_**The next day comes ,my eyes are dried out but I'm still crying. Going into chemistry class, i fell asleep since Mr. what's his name is so annoying and boring too. As i am sleeping i took a peek around the classroom, i see some man that goes here trying to find a place to sit. Since he has blond hair i thought was really cute, but maybe too stupid. I didn't' t know his name but I'm surely going to find out soon.**_

"_**Excuse me, you can sit by me if you'd like to", mumbled kanimi.**_

"_**Why of course I'd love to sit by a beauty like you", sincerely he told.**_

_**So as he walked through the rows , i just stare into his dreamy blue ocean eyes. He finally reaches my row, and he sits next to me and that moment i turned straight forward and not looking at him again, until he would talk to me .**_

"_**May i ask what is your name by chance"?, asked that dreamy boy .**_

"_**Hi my name is kanimi , what is your name"?, pleaded kanimi.**_

"_**My name is Ricardo, and it's a pleasure to meet you", told Ricardo. **_

"_**Are you guys finally done with your chitty-chatty"?!, bellowed Mr. what's his name .**_

"_**Yes"!, we both said as if we were reading each others minds.**_

_**Now it's Saturday the week has gone, you know this Saturday is not normal, today is the day when i turn 16, Saturday, november,23,1935. **_

"_**I wish i could do something about my life, but time has gone and people change" , sighed Kanimi**_

_**That night i got another letter from the principal, he has always gotten my letters. He said it was a very important letter from a lady named Margrin. I knew that night the letter was going to be about nick and master. As soon as the principal left ,i immediately went into the nurses room and ripped the letter open.. As i read it, Margrin told me that Master has died from shock and cancer. Then she told me about nick, it said that after master died nick went crazy from not having a father or his first love now he has gone crazy over board she tells me. She also said that she is afraid to go in the hallway where you left because that is where nick is all the time talking to himself, asking himself what did he do to deserve all this loneliness. This was the most heart-breaking part of the letter, she told that nick could not take it anymore from losing you and his father and my trust, so that he went on the top of our 4- story house and jumped from there, which he told me to tell you his last words that he still loved you, and committed suicide. **_

_**That made me so angry and sad , but i had so many emotions there were to many. Since i had a little job after school doing work I've saved the money and decide to buy some drinks to get it off my head. So i go to a liquor store and buy a couple of beers., To calm myself down. Went back to the office (nurses), and stayed up all night drinking. It helped for a couple of minutes, but then i just got this weird feeling in my mind. It was the morning and all the kids are arriving at the college. Then you see me on the roof's tallest point. People are gasping and screaming. At that moment i fall from going too loopy and crazy trying to commit suicide, but as i fall I'm ready to hit the cement and die for nick., But i actually didn't Fall before i landed, i am actually in the arms of some man. I turn around and Ricardo is holding me in his arms, checking me if i was ok by checking the blood pressure and the heart beat.**_

"_**She's alright everybody no need to worry"! yelled Ricardo.**_

_**He puts me down when i didn't want him to, but i just could not tell him that. Now that i look back i was happy that i did not die today. Because you could see the expressions on their faces by their sighs and relieves.**_

_**Sunday. **_

"_**What am i going to do today"? kanimi asked herself.**_

"_**I guess i could use the school's phone and call the principal, maybe to give a ride to one of my friends house, or maybe even Ricardo's home"! said kanimi **_

_**So then i called the principal. "Click, click" the phone dialed ,then i asked nicely if he could drop me off at Ricardo's house. He said he would, because he just got off the phone with him and he wanted you to come over at his home sometime today. I was so happy yet excited! As i wait for the principal at the school, i see a bunch of people trying to get in the school. But i had no idea in my mind why they were wearing masks, with holes in them, actually they were only wearing black and they were carrying some black empty plastic bag.**_

_**In my mind in knew that they were trying to get inside the school's premises and break in to steal valuable things we had in our school. So instead of me waiting for the principal, i snuck inside through the school's main back door, then i see them walk in and that moment i turned on the school's fire alarm on, i grab a broom and i sneak up on them and start to whack them in the head and throughout the body, but as i was whacking them ,i felt all this power and the need to hurt and kill other people, it was like a demon took over my body. My principal was driving up the school's parking, he hears the noise and immediately jet's out of his truck grabs his emergency shot gun, and run's in the school.**_

_**He takes a couple warning shots in the school, then he sees me wrapping up the 3 boys in rope, that were trying to steal and mug. He was so surprised. You should have seen his expression, he stared in my eyes weirdly, but his mouth was dropped, like he would never see me do this , something in my mind changed, but he never bothered to bring that moment up. **_

_**With that out of our hand myself and the principal, take a few huge breaths and exhales, and we have relief in our eyes. So as we walk down to the principals truck, we hop in and we had a little conversation that i never remembered once he dropped me off at ricardo's house. I said bye and he left. I walk up to his house and it's huge, it gave me so many emotions, and most importantly i looked just like nicks house, so many memories. I almost ran away from there but instead i walked up and knocked on the door.**_

"_**knock knock it's kanimi"! belched trying to get the sound from the outside to the inside.**_

"_**Coming"! yelled ricardo **_

_**Then you see him open the door, the first thing you see is his dreamy blue eyes, that gave me so many things in my mind that i wanted to do to him. I walk in and they have hallway... that looks like nicks kiss hallway what i call it. I walk through it, my legs are shaking and he stops me in the middle of the hallway were me and nick kissed.. Ricardo stared into my green eyes, and he kissed me, while kissing me he picked me up into his bedroom. God knows what he did to me, but i felt like, i did not mind. But it did give me the hibi-gibbies, like how ricardo kissed me the same way nick did, the same way, the same time, and the same place. Then i said to myself, "What a birthday it was"! screamed in her mind.**_

_**So then the principal came to pick me up and i went home. You know the day after tomorrow will be the 2nd year of collage. Then to 2 more years to go. Then gonna have to take more classes to be a nurse, and maybe ricardo will be a doctor like he wanted to be , it was his dream, and then hoping i assist him when possibly he becomes a doctor and i become a nurse. **_

_**Monday. Time to go back to school. oh! what a drag. Today i hope nothing bad is going to happen like my few past weekends. The bell rings, as i walk past the halls to go to science, everybody seems to stare at me very weirdly, but mad wise. I walk to my locker, get the supplies i need and walk off without a care. Then i see on the door of our science class that had a picture of a girl on it. It said, "WANTED KANIMI FOR MURDER OF A MATH TEACHER, WANTED ALIVE OR DEAD"!. I was in a gasp, that it said my name, so that is why people were mad angry at me. But i said to myself i would never do that unless i was forced to or that i had the need to do that for his wrong doings!. **_

_**So once school ended, i decided to talk to the principal to see if that was me in the wanted poster or if it was real, and to see if it was some kid in our school just wanted to freak me out and made a phony . That would have made me so mad if that was true!**_

_**So as the conversation went on, about the stupid wanted poster. As he was telling me, he said one of your classmates by the name of Ricardo told me that he saw you walking down the street, into the your math teachers house and he heard the teacher scream in his house, then he saw you run out of his house with a bloody knife, only covered in blood and flesh. **_

_**I was in total shock and guilty even though i didn't know i did that. Also i was so furious that Ricardo actually blame me for that, I'd never do that to him.**_

"_**Why the hell am i being blamed for everything now, god! i wish i could read minds and go into the past or the future, it would make life damned easier!" kanimi fumed in her mind.**_

_**So the next day, i decide to talk to Ricardo, and see why the hell he did that to me, i could have gone to jail! So one i left the nurses office i walk over to his house. Once i got there i knocked on the door twice, no answer, i wonder where he went, such early in the morning? So i take another three knocks, but instead of someone answering the door it opens by itself, oh crud! **_

_**Since i am such a daredevil i walk inside Ricardo's house, the door shuts itself without a breeze or gust of wind, ok now I'm getting a tiny bit scared. I walk around the house.., all of a sudden i passed out in the middle of the hallway. I was in total shock , it was like a ghost went inside my body and stuck me to the ground with heavy nails, then putting me into a deep sleep.. Even though i was on the ground and passed out i was still screaming, saying help! help!. My eyes are open, and i see Ricardo running down the stairs, and then i was able to stand up and breath the air. As i stood up Ricardo was still staring at me, wondering why the hell i was on the ground passed out screaming with my eyes open. After all that weird out of control stuff i run up to him and hold him like never before. **_

" _**What happened?" asked ricardo.**_

" _**I don't know but I'm safe with you now!" happily said kanimi.**_

_**That was the craziest day of my life. Afterward Ricardo picked me up and carried me to his room. He lay me down and brought me a cup of tea with lemon, my favorite!! Every thing went well until someone knocked on his door and i answered it. **_

"_**Hi, is Ricardo home?" asked mysterious lady.**_

"_**Yes he is home, may i ask who you are?" wondered kanimi .**_

" _**Tell him it is his girlfriend, digit he should know me!" said digit.**_

_**I was in total shock, i mean of all the things we went through and did together, that just made me want to strangle him. I let digit inside even though i did not want to, but i did. I went into his room, but that girl fallowed me in. As soon as digit saw him she ran toward him onto the bed and started to kiss him right in front of me!! What a bitch! So i closed the door and went home without a pause crying and crying, then i just got a flashback of Nick, then that just brought me to a boil, but at the same time i felt like killing nonstop. As i walk home, you here Ricardo and digit slam the door screaming at each other, i could hear there voices but not the words they were saying.**_

_**WHACK! SLAP! DOOSH!, that's all you hear it was like they were punching and hitting like never before. After all the commotion, i have a small pause then i started to walk and it's quiet dead center... **_

"_**Kanimi wait up, I'm sorry !! belched Ricardo.**_

_**Once i heard that i thought someone had fused Nick and Margaret together and went back in time to give me de jau' vu and pain and tears. I never wanted that to happen , so i ran like a little girl without looking back again. Once i got to the nurses office i lock myself in there with all the lights off, as you know I'm scared of the dark, not anymore, i saw something in that room that i will always see in the dark from now on. **_

_**That thing was my childhood of nick, Margrin, father, mother, (even though i never knew them until they left), and master... Talk about the hibbie gibbies. It gave me chills and realistic banging on the door.**_

"_**Open the door! come on kanimi we can talk this out just let me in. please, your all i got!" repeated ricardo on and on, and so on.**_

_**As usual i pretended like no one is there, the knocking came to a stop, i was relieved, so i turned the light on in the nurses office but i noticed that the nurse is never at school. I unlock the door and went out of the room, because it gave me more chills and wonders.. Once i left the room something happened, i saw ricardo like never before.. It was like the mortal world and the world of wizardry, black magic, gargoyles, and demons joined together and started a new world. Ricardo just transformed before my eyes into a demon. Then the phone rings, trying to hold back my fear of being killed by the man or boy i love. I take the shot and answer the phone.**_

"_**hello can you make this call really quick, I'm kinda in a crisis right at this moment about to be killed!" shouted kanimi.**_

"_**Same here, hi I'm the schools nurse, i know I know I'm not there all the time that is because i have been trying to stop these two worlds from forming an alliance, now if your smart you will go have someone come with you even though you don't have a degree, the person you choose must be someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with, what is it going to be?" asked the nurse with her huge conversation..**_

'_**click'! I kinda just hung up on her because i was scared of that decision. I turned around and there is Ricardo right behind me with his huge teeth and drool dripping down his pointy chin. And then i said...**_

_**Just like the said to i wished that nick would come back and before my eyes ricardo's dies right before my eyes but the body still alive. Then out of no ware the nurse popped out and told me.**_

"_**you have you wish now, but what you just saw was equivalent exchange, it's a terrible thing, but it was suppose to be done cause it is your wish.", told the nurse.**_

"_**Whoa, whoa hold on let's get this right what is you name?"**_

"_**my name is Monica, but back to the conversation you wished to have nick so ricardo's soul was sent to the heavens to be un whatever you call it, now nicks rue soul is in the body of ricardo trying to get use to it like glue and paper, so the body id reforming to the soul, i know sounds gross, but we will have to carry nick and ricardo into the office and let it form for a couple days, in the mean time you and i will be preparing for a long crazy trip, here we go in funky town"! called out Monica.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**almost the end**_

_**kaylah blackman**_


End file.
